


I tre caballeros: avventura per tre!

by AriBlu



Category: The Three Caballeros (1944)
Genre: Brotherhood, Donald is 18, Friendship, Gen, Magic, Mistery, Original Character(s), Panchito is 16, and Josè is 12, unbetated chapters
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 21:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18019151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriBlu/pseuds/AriBlu
Summary: Paperino, Panchito e Josè partono, dopo mesi di preparazione, per una vacanza in Brasile. Dopo aver sentito il fratello di Josè parlare di un certo mistero in una città nel loro tragitto di viaggio, i tre decidono di fare una modifica al loro programma. Dopo l'incontro con un altro ragazzo in un parco, inizia la loro avventura, inoltrandosi in boschi e luoghi dove la magia è la norma, scoprendo finalmente il mistero.





	I tre caballeros: avventura per tre!

Era una calda mattina a Rio de Janeiro. Le bellissime spiagge della città brulicavano di persone, pronte a godersi del riposo dopo giorni di lavoro.Nel piccolo quartiere di Villa ammaccata non c’erano eccezioni: chi poteva era partito per un viaggio fuori porta, chi all’estero, chi in una città.  
In una casa del villaggio-quartiere era parcheggiata una macchina blu, il portabagagli aperto e con qualche valigia all’interno; l’unica cosa che la differenziava dalle altre era la scritta “CARRO ALLUGADO”sul portabagagli.  
Dalla casa uscì un pappagallo verde e un giovane papero, e raggiunsero la macchina.  
-Grazie per l’aiuto, signor Carioca!-  
Il pappagallo si chinò per prendere una tenda e un fornelletto a gas ai piedi della macchina e sorrise al giovane papero.  
-Per così poco, Paperino? E chiamami Maximiliano, sono cinque anni che ormai ci conosciamo!. Scusa, ti dispiacerebbe passarmi quella borsa frigo?-  
Paperino prese la borsa e lo passò al pappagallo, aiutandolo a sistemare gli oggetti nel piccolo bagagliaio.  
-Devo ringraziarla, signor, ehm, Maximiliano! Ci avete già aiutato tanto, prestandoci il vostro set da campeggio e le provviste!-  
-Non c’è nessun problema. Quel set non lo usiamo mai, è praticamente nuovo. E non è nulla paragonato a cosa vi ha preparato da mangiare mia moglie. E poi, ho già chiuso un occhio sulla vostra macchina. Lo sai che vi avrei prestato volentieri la mia. Bene, e questo va qui. Ci sono altre valigie?-  
Paperino sorrise alle parole del pappagallo. Conosceva la famiglia Carioca da cinque anni e subito l’avevano trattato come uno di famiglia. Non che per lui non fosse lo stesso. Il loro figlio più piccolo era diventato, all’istante, per lui un fratello, e i due coniugi Carioca gli avevano confidato più volte di come erano felici che il loro Josè avesse come amico un papero come lui, anche se era di molto più grande dell’altro. Paperino ancora faticava a credere che Josè fosse così giovane, ma il ragazzo era allo stesso tempo molto maturo per la sua età, ma anche ingenuo. Inoltre, cosa che a Paperino sembrava molto strana, non aveva molti amici; eppure il giovane pappagallo adorava fare amicizia, quasi, se non di più, di Panchito.  
Quando Paperino aprì il becco per confermare di aver preso tutte le valigie, dalla casa si sentirono delle voci e videro uscire qualcuno con in braccio delle scatole che gli coprivano il volto, seguito da un pappagallino verde con due buste in mano e una borsa a tracolla su una spalla.  
Maximilaino corse verso il duo e prese le scatole, scoprendo un giovane gallo, il quale, non appena le mani furono libere, iniziò a scuotere le braccia e guardò il pappagallo.  
-Gracias, Maximiliano! Non sembravano così pesanti!-  
-Eh, scommetto che Silvia ha svuotato il frigorifero qui dentro. Cosa sono quelle buste, Josè?-  
Maximiliano guardò suo figlio, che nel frattempo era arrivato alla macchina e stava già sistemando le buste dentro la macchina con l’aiuto di Paperino.  
-Mamma ha messo qui dentro quello che non entrava nelle scatole.-  
Panchito, seguito dal signor Carioca, si avvicinò alla macchina, e sbirciò dentro una delle buste; Paperino guardò nell’altra e i due vi trovarono varie confezioni di batterie e alcune di fazzoletti. Il papero, ancora incerto da quello che vedeva, sussurrò ai suoi amici, cercando di non farsi sentire da Maximiliano e senza distogliere lo sguardo dalle buste.  
-Quanti fazzoletti e batterie ti ha dato tua madre, Panchito?-  
-Cinquanta pacchetti di fazzoletti e cinquanta di salviettine, cento di batterie, quattro torce di ricambio e trenta bottiglietta d’acqua…Tuo zio Paperone cosa ti ha dato?-  
-Un repellente per insetti e delle zanzariere portatili che aveva in garage da una sua vecchia escursione in Amazzonia…-  
Josè ridacchiò leggermente e si allontanò dal portabagagli.  
-Bhè, così non dobbiamo preoccuparci di comprarli per strada!-  
Aprì la portiera del sedile passeggero e poggiò la borsa a tracolla sul sedile posteriore. Suo padre, mentre i tre stavano parlando, stava cercando di sistemare le tre scatole nell’altro lato del portabagagli.  
Panchito si avvicinò a Josè e si sporse su di lui per prendere il suo zaino. Paperino si voltò verso Maximiliano e lo aiutò a risistemare i bagagli.  
Impiegarono circa venti minuti prima di ritornare in casa .Appena entrarono nel salottino, una pappagallo uscì da una porta, delle coperte tra le braccia.  
-Avete già messo tutto dentro?-  
-Sì, senõra, abbiamo chiuso proprio ora. Grazie per le provviste!-  
-Oh, obligado, Panchito. Ma volevo darvi anche queste.-  
Silvia mostrò le coperte ai tre.  
-Dove siete diretti fa molto freddo la notte.-  
Alla parola freddo Josè e Panchito si immobilizzarono e porsero automaticamente le braccia, e nel vederli Paperino scoppiò a ridere.  
Il signor Carioca stava guardando divertito la scena, quando sentì dei passi scendere le scale. Poco dopo entrò nell salottino una giovane pappagallo, la secondogenita della famiglia Carioca. Quando li vide si avvicinò al gruppetto e notò subito le coperte.  
-Coperte? Non starete esagerando?-  
Pensò per qualche secondo, poi parlò di nuovo, storcendo la bocca in modo critico.  
-Anzi, no, vi conosco. Mamma, quelle coperte bastano?-  
-Sei così divertente, Estela.-  
-Vedi di non dare fastidio a Panchito e Paperino, piuttosto.-  
Prima che Josè potesse rispondere alla sorella, Panchito si mise accanto a lui, mettendogli una mano sulla spalla.  
-Non ci darà fastidio!-  
Paperino, dietro di lui, annuì vigorosamente e si avvicinò ai tre ragazzi, notando con la coda dell’occhio Maximiliano uscire dalla stanza e la signora Carioca poggiare le coperte su un mobiletto per mettere le mani sui fianchi.  
Prima che Paperino potesse dire qualcosa, Silvia intervenne, facendo sobbalzare leggermente Estela.  
-Estela, smettila di prendere in giro tuo fratello!-  
Estela sobbalzò e Josè ghignò vittorioso; la cosa non passò inosservata alla sorella, la quale, attenta a non farsi vedere dalla madre, gli pizzicò un braccio.  
Ignari che i due fratelli stessero entrando in un litigio silenzioso, Paperino e Panchito si voltarono verso Silvia. La pappagallo aveva di nuovo preso le coperte e senza preamboli le mise in mano al papero.  
-Non dimenticatele qui, ok?-  
-Uh, no, signora.-  
Silvia sorrise, poi si girò verso la figlia.  
-Estela, vai a chiamare Caetano e Melissa. E di loro di sbrigarsi!-  
-Sì…-  
Estela uscì di corsa dalla stanza, lasciando i tre ragazzi con Silvia.  
-Bene. Ragazzi, volete mangiare qualcosa prima di partire?-  
Paperino, Panchito e Josè si guardarono in faccia. Silvia li lasciò fare, avendo imparato che i tre potevano fare conversazione lunghissime in quel modo. Poi Panchito parlò.  
-Gracias, ma dobbiamo partire subito.-  
-Uh, è vero! Il viaggio dura quasi un giorno… Non penso che quello che vi ho preparato vi basterà allora. Devo prepararvi subito qualcosa!-  
Silvia fece per girarsi e andare in cucina, quando venne fermata dalla voce di Josè.  
-Aspetta! Mamma, ci hai già preparato tante cose! Dobbiamo partire fra poco!-  
-Josè ha ragione. Non si deve disturbare!-  
Silvia guardò i tre ragazzi sorridere titubanti. Per alcuni secondi non parlò, poi iniziò a ridere.  
-Lo so, lo so. Stavo scherzando. Ma il pranzo lo preparo lo stesso, non potete partire senza mangiare.-  
Il suo tono non ammetteva repliche e si girò sui tacchi, uscendo dalla stanza. I tre rimasero soli nel salottino.  
Josè si sedette sul divano, seguito da Panchito che si accomodò su uno dei braccioli. Paperino decise di rimanere in piedi.  
Il gallo prese da una tasca della sua camicia una mappa e la porse al papero. Paperino la dispiegò e la mostrò agli amici.  
-Se partiamo ora arriveremo alla prima città in nottata.-  
Panchito alzò lo sguarod dalla mappa su Paperino.  
-Quella è la prima città che visiteremo, giusto?-  
Indicò un punto sulla mappa, cerchiato con un pennarello rosso. Josè sì avvicinò al gallo e si sporse per vedere. In risposta all’amico, Paperino annuì.  
-Da qui ci inoltreremo nella foresta. Il secondo villaggio…- cercò sulla mappa, per poi indicare un altro cerchio rosso.- È molto lontano.-  
Josè guardò dove il papero stava indicando.  
-Vero… Ma sulla strada ci sono dei locali. Ci sarà anche qualche locanda.-  
I tre ragazzi sentirono diverse voci provenire dall’ingresso. Paperino chiuse la mappa e la riconsegnò a Panchito.  
-Sarà la prima cosa che vedremo arrivati in zona.-  
In quel momento entrò nel salotto Estela, seguita da altri due giovani pappagalli, una ragazza e un ragazzo.  
-Pensavo sareste partiti a mezzogiorno.-  
A parlare era stato il ragazzo, poco più alto di Panchito. Si avvicinò a Josè e gli scompigliò affettuosamente le piume della testa, con grande fastidio del più giovane.  
-Il piano era quello. Ma questa notte, mentre controllavamo la mappa abbiamo pensato fosse meglio partire ora.-  
Panchito porse la mappa al ragazzo, mentre accanto a questi Josè si risistemava le piume scompigliate.  
-Ah, volete arrivare stasera. Vi consiglio allora di prendere questa via.-  
Indicò ai tre un punto sulla mappa.  
-Se uscite qui dovreste arrivare subito.-  
-Come fai a saperlo, Caetano?-  
A parlare era stata Estela, che stava guardando il fratello con le braccia conserte e con un’espressione severa, In risposta Caetano scrollò le spalle, ma non si voltò a guardare la sorella.  
-Ci sono passato qualche anno fa con i miei amici.-  
Quelle parole colsero l’attenzione di Panchito, che all’istante si sporse dal bracciolo, invadendo lo spazio dell’altro ragazzo. Caetano non erano appassionato di avventura come lui e si suoi amici, ma aveva sempre qualcosa da dire suoi posti che aveva esplorato.  
-C’è qualcosa di interessante lì, vero?-  
-Uah, Panchito stai giù!-  
Paperino, sorpreso inizialmente dall’amico, lo prese per la camicia e cercò di tirarlo giù dal bracciolo sul quale si era appollaiato. Cateano si ritrasse leggermente, colto di sorpresa dal gallo, ma rispose comunque.  
-Hanno basato un libro di avventura, non molto famoso, su quella zona…Un mio amico ce ne ha parlato e abbiamo voluto vedere quei posti dal vivo…Per risponderti, sì, qualche luogo interessante c’è.-  
-E, e? Avete trovato qualcosa?-  
Pancito si sporse più avanti, incurante del papero che continuava a tirargli la camicia per farlo scendere dal bracciolo e sedersi meglio su divano.  
-Niente di avventuroso, se stavi pensando a quello. Ma il panorama è bellissimo. E c’è un mistero…-  
Ricevuta quella risposta Panchito permise a Paperino di farlo sedere, deluso ma anche incuriosito; continuava a guardare sospettoso Caetano. Si aspettava un qualsiasi pretesto per iniziare un’avventura. Si voltò a guardare i suoi amici.  
-Dobbiamo fare assolutamente delle foto!-  
.Oh? Non volete sapere nulla sul mistero?-  
\- Se ci capita, indagheremo. Ma siamo in vacanza.-  
Panchito disse quello, ma il luccichio nei suoi occhi diceva a Paperino e Josè tutt’altro: “Dobbiamo scoprire assolutamente qual è questo mistero!”  
I due amici sapevano che, ora che sapeva ci fosse un mistero, Panchito non si sarebbe fermato pur di scoprirlo. Annuirono comunque alle parole del gallo, soprattutto per non far insospettire i fratelli Carioca: i tre ragazzi si conoscevano da cinque anni, e le loro avventure erano già diventate famose tra le loro famiglie.  
-Scusa ,ma quando ci siete andati?-  
Le parole di Josè portarono di nuovo l’attenzione su Caetano, il quale aveva ancora in mano la mappa. Il fratello gli rispose distrattamente.  
-Mah, qualche tempo fa…-  
Il giovane vide che la sua risposta non convinse gli altri cinque, ma lui scrollò le spalle e ridiede la mappa a Paperino.  
-Comunque penso di aver visto, fuori dalla finestra, papà alla vostra macchina .-  
-Caetano!-  
L’esclamazione improvvisa di Melissa sorprese tutti nella stanza.  
-Cosa?!-  
\- Melissa?-  
-Ci sei andato quando sei partito per Brasilia, vero?-  
-Uh…-  
Cinque paia di occhi guardarono il ragazzo, tre stupite, due confuse.  
-Può anche darsi…Ehi, ragazzi, eccitati per il viaggio?-  
-Non cambiare discor-  
Estela non finì la sua frase che Caetano la interruppe, avvicinandosi a Panchito, Paperino e Josè. Il suo volto era nella sua solita espressione disinvolta, ma la sua voce mostrava una certa fretta.  
-Fateci un salto, non ve ne pentirete. Magari scoprirete qualcosa su quel mistero!-  
In quel momento Maximiliano. entrò nel salottino.  
-Oh, siete tutti qui.-  
Guardò verso il figlio minore e suoi amici.  
-Ho risistemato dentro la macchina, non c’era molto spazio per sedersi.-  
I tre ridacchiarono leggermente, e l’intero gruppetto uscì dalla stanza. Dalla cucina, che si affacciava sull’atrio, si sentì la voce di Silvia, mentre nell’aria potevano sentire un buon odore.  
-È pronto il pranzo!-

 

Il pranzo non si rivelò per niente leggero, ma Paperino, Panchito e Josè mangiarono con gusto. Quando ebbero finito, uscirono dalla casa, seguiti dalla famiglia Carioca.  
Paperino e Panchito misero nella macchina i loro zaini, e si voltarono verso i Carioca. I primi a muoversi furono Maximiliano e Silvia, che presero in braccio Josè, abbracciandolo stretto. Josè in risposta ricambiò l’abbraccio, ma poi iniziò a divincolarsi imbarazzato e ogni tanto lanciava un’occhiata a Paperino e Panchito. I due ragazzi però non lo aiutarono, ma iniziarono a ridere, e, prima che uno dei due potesse dire qualcosa, Maximiliano prese Peperino per un braccio e Silvia fece lo stesso con Panchito, abbracciando anche loro. Dopo alcuni secondi si separarono; Silvia accarezzò affettuosamente le teste di Josè e Panchito. Caetano, Estela e Melissa si avvicinarono a scambiarono con i tre un abbraccio.  
Dopo essersi scambiati i calorosi saluti, Paperino, Panchito e Josè salirono in macchina.  
Paperino girò la chiave, premette la zampa sull’acceleratore e mise in moto. La famiglia li seguì fino alla strada, e continuarono a salutarsi finché la macchina non svoltò.  
Il trio iniziò a percorrere le vie semi deserte del quartiere. Panchito accese la radio e della musica brasiliana si diffuse nella macchina.

 

Arrivarono al pedaggio dell’autostrada, e, mentre Paperino pagava, Panchito prese la mappa dal cruscotto e iniziò a esaminare il percorso. Sul sedile posteriore Josè si sporse per osservare. Per delle ore continuarono a seguire le indicazioni della macchina, finchè, sul calare della sera, raggiunsero la loro prima fermata, prima di arrivare al primo villaggio. La cittadina era poco distante dal villaggio di cui aveva parlato Caetano e decisero di esplorare il posto.  
In un negozio acquistarono una mappa della zona, e notando l’ora tarda decisero di trovare una locanda e pernottare lì per una notte cenarono in un ristorante sulla via principale ma erano troppo stanchi per il viaggio da rimanere ed esplorare le bellezze della città.  
-Che peccato, c’era anche un festival stasera...-  
Disse Josè quando tornarono in camera. Paperino, mentre si cambiava, annuì al pappagallo.  
-Sì, ma pensa che domani visiteremo quel parco.-  
-Ho sentito che è molto famoso qui in zona, ma non ne avevo mai sentito parlare. Tu Josè?-  
-Uhm, no. Forse è lì il mistero di cui parlava Caetano.-  
-Che sia lì o no, non so voi ma ho un sonno tremendo. Svegliatemi quando dobbiamo partire.-  
Detto quello Paperino si buttò sul letto e in pochi secondi si addormentò.  
Panchito e Josè s scambiarono un’occhiata divertita e si coricarono, incerti se sarebbero riusciti a chiudere occhio: troppa era loro curiosità per quel mistero.


End file.
